The White Cat
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Kenneth ever since his father was cursed he hoped there would be a way to break the curse. But when he learns that a special creature could be the answer, he then knows that he must stop a wedding before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time

In the country of England in March 1803 there lived a prince by the name of Kenneth.

Now he has multiple brothers and his father is King Duke and you would think that life for him would be just fine.

Well however all that would change for him and not in a good way.

It all began when his father refused to let an elderly women stay in their house for the winter.

What he didn't know was that the elderly women was actually a witch and she cursed him to an eternal rest until one of his sons can break the curse.

For Kenneth and his brothers they honestly didn't know what to do now that he's gone for now.

And as for the kingdom well when the residents heard the news they were devastated because they were worried without the king how will they live life without him.

Now all wouldn't be so sad for Kenneth because once he learned about a special creature to help end his father's curse, it would make life a little better.

Let's just say it would be quite interesting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

What To Do Now

Kenneth and his brothers then decided to have a chat about what to do next.

"So does anyone have an idea?" Kenneth then asked

"Uh I thought we were suppose to go get a hunting dog." one of the brothers then said

"Well that was the plan but since dad's curse came there really hasn't been anything we can do." the other brother then said

"I have an idea how about you guys get your hunting dogs and i'll find a way to end father's curse." Kenneth then said

"Are you crazy?" one brother then asked

"Well it's either that or let father die." Kenneth then said to him

And so the other brothers were off on their search to find a hunting dogs.

Meanwhile Kenneth got a mysterious letter and then decided to read it.

It read "Dear Kenneth, I recently heard about your father's curse and that's just sad to hear. So I may have a way to end the curse. Sincerely The White Cat."

Once he was done reading he then knew she could be the only solution to ending his father's curse.

So without wasting anymore time he then went to where The White Cat was and once he did this there was no going back.


	3. Chapter 3

Going To The White Cat's Castle

Kenneth was then on his way and he hoped she would have the solution for his father's curse.

He walked across the village and into the forest.

Made sure he was going the right way by following the map that was attached to his letter.

He then knew the map was going the right way and he was glad was there to help him.

Let's just say it would be quite handy for him.

Now once he finally arrived, he then knew this place was quite unordinary.

"Man whoever owns this place really must've taken good care of it." he then said to himself.

He then decided to go inside and what would happen next would be quite unexpected indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome To The White Cat's Castle

Kenneth then went inside and he then knew this place was quite unordinary.

Because usually in most castles there would be someone there to greet the visitors.

But in this castle there was no gretter so it was clear to Kenneth that this was quite a mysterious castle.

So when he finally went in, he then knew that this castle was quite interesting.

The castle has many bedrooms and bathrooms and also has a kitchen and a library.

"Man this place whoever owns this place sure does have a lot." Kenneth then said to himself.

While he was walking around the castle, he was thinking about what life has been life since father's curse took over him.

He then knew he must save him before it's too late.

Just then he saw a white cat was quite curious indeed.

"Hello Kenneth i've been expecting you." it then said

Kenneth couldn't believe it because he thought he must've be dreaming but really it wasn't.

"Wait you know me?" Kenneth then asked

"Yes Kenneth and I know how to break your father's curse." it then replied to him

And he then knew she could be the answer he's been looking for.


	5. Chapter 5

The Talk With The White Cat

"So you know what happened to my father?" Kenneth then asked the white cat

"Yes. Now you've been told that your father was cursed because he wouldn't let an old lady in your castle?" the white cat then asked him

"Why yes I have." he then replied

"Well here's the part he never told you about and that's Borq was actually the old lady in disguise and cursed your father." the white cat then replied

"Wait he did what?!" Kenneth then said

"I know yes this may seem like a lot but there is a way to save your father." The white cat then said to him

"Oh really and what's that?" he then asked her

"I will have to be married to Borq and when the wedding happens, you must find a way to stop the wedding before it even starts." she then said to him

"Ok if it means saving my dad then i'll do it." he then replied

And so Kenneth now had a plan and he hoped it would work.

Because if not then his father will die.


	6. Chapter 6

Borq Talks With Vladimir

"Oh Vladimir." he then said to him

"Yes sir?" he then asked as he came in

"Can you believe my wedding is coming up?" He then asked him

'Why yes sir it should be quite interesting that is if no one interferes." he then replied

"Yes that is true because I worry someone will interfere and if that happens oh it would be quite a mistake to whoever would stop the wedding." he then said

"Yes sir." he then replied

"So I hope this goes as planned." he then said

"I hope so too sir." he then replied

And so it was clear to Borq that whoever would dare interfere with the wedding would pay.

But as it turns out someone would but he didn't know it yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenneth Stops The Wedding

Once the big day came, Kenneth had a plan to make sure the wedding wouldn't go as planned.

When the place was all set, the wedding could begin.

Now Borq made sure nothing would interfere in the wedding and made sure everything would go as planned.

So when the vows were about to begin, Kenneth then waited for the right moment to go with his plan.

Once that chance came, he then snuck up behind Borq and waited and then stabbed him in the back.

He honestly didn't know it was coming so he then knew his original plan of a perfect wedding was ruined.

Now as for Vladimir he well ran away and was never to be seen ever again.

Kenneth then knew once he did this there would be no going back from this point forward.


	8. Chapter 8

The Curse Is Gone

Just then the white cat transformed into a beautiful princess and Kenneth then knew he did the right thing.

And even better his father has finally awakened from his sleep and felt good.

He also knew Kenneth was the one who did this and he then knew he made him proud.

So yeah let's just say things were about to get even better for Kenneth.


	9. Chapter 9

Going Home

And so Kenneth and his new bride left the old castle and never looked back.

"Oh and Kenneth my real name is Katie." she then said to him

"I didn't know that." he then replied

"It's okay really because I meant to tell you earlier but I guess I didn't know how you would react." she then said

"Well now that the curse is gone, i'm sure that we'll be just fine together." he then said

"I'm sure we will." she then replied to him


	10. Chapter 10

Happily Ever After

"So Kenneth have you found the one for you?" he then asked

"Why yes I have father I have." he then replied

"Oh and thank you my son I knew you could do it." he then said

"Yes I could and I never letted you down." he then replied

"Well it's my honor to say that you 2 shall be married and have a happy future for the both of you." he then said to them

And so both Kenneth and Katie both lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
